Just a Dream Away
by Shamera
Summary: Sequal to 'Dream Brothers'. Daniel's Journal.


Just a Dream Away  
by: Shamera  
  
Daniel's Journal:  
  
August 18  
  
Having a brother is... nice. It's been a month since the Wishmaster granted me and my brothers the ability to be there for each other when things go bad. To tell the truth, I find that having someone to relate to, not to mention talk to, can be a great stress reliever. It only been a month... but I feel like I knew my brothers my entire life. Probably cause I told them everything there was to know about me. No secrets, no hidden feelings. All of us have gone through things that people shouldn't go through.  
  
Out of all of them, I sympathize with Ranma the most. Ranma Saotome, the teenage protegze, for those who could think of it that way. Born into a family unforgiving when it comes to fighting. Tenchi and I have been trying to help Ranma with social skills and manners for the past few days. We're also trying to help him pass high school. Seems that with all his training, he never has time to study. Well, now that he can learn in his sleep, none of us are passing that oppertunity to help down.  
  
I suppose with Tenchi Masaki, I have little in common with, except that we both don't really have a social life. None of us do. Ranma has too much trouble with his family, and all the people he might consider his friends consider him as a enemy or rival. Tenchi has troubles, too. But he has trouble with his heritage. Seems he's a Prince from another world, and has many, many suiters. I'm surprised that he's still as calm as he usually is. I know that I would go insane trying to deal with problems like that!  
  
Last of all, Tobias. No last name, no family. Of my brothers, I feel closest to Tobias. I've been told by both Ranma and Tenchi that Tobias and I look similar enough to be real brothers. I knew that we had something in common when we first introduced ourselves. He had seemed lonely, suspicous and angry at the world at large. He was the last to relax and the first to leave. Tobias says that its because in real life he was nothing but a red-tailed hawk with a human soul. It was the phrase of how the early bird got the worm. Except he would get the mouse or rabbit.   
  
It's not as if I don't believe what he said about being tapped as a hawk. I don't believe that he had to leave that early. A red-tailed hawk could easily catch prey just as long as the season was correct and they had no others out for their territory. I know that he only wanted to leave as if the dream we had was really nothing but a dream, then he wouldn't get too attached.   
  
But I understand. I had tha same distrusting feeling the first time.  
  
  
  
August 21  
  
Things have gotten a little rough. I had an alternate universe experiance. No, I'm not crazy. I know what happened, but no one would believe me. Not Jack, Sam, Teal'c, or.... or Tenchi, Ranma, and Tobias. It scares me how easily they all turn when they think I'm wrong. Maybe I am wrong. But that doesn't mean they have to just smile and nod when I tell them things like that!  
  
Jack is really worried about that burn, though. It doesn't take a scientist to see that he's into the mother hen act more than usual now. It's as if he thinks I won't be there tomorrow. Really, it's just a burn. A very serious burn that hurts like hell, mind you, but it's not life-threatening. I just need some space. Strange thing is that the gift of dreams does not reach through other universes than the one that we're in. I thought Wishmaster said that it would reach through nearly anything? Well, they might not be all that powerful.   
  
With all of SG-1, it's Sam that disbelieves me the most. That really hurts, considering she knows alternate realities have chances to exist. So why doesn't she believe me? With Jack, he just tells me to go back to sleep and that I would feel better later, but I can see doubt in his face. There's some part of him that believes what I'm saying, since there's no other explaination for the staff burn on my shoulder.  
  
Teal'c accepts what I say easily, although he does not completely believe me. He just said that there were possibilities that what I say is tur, although he would not confirm anything until with they tested me out for drugs, or I had proof that the other reality existed.  
  
Sam... She snaps at me when I try and talk to her about it. I have no clue what's going on, but it must be really sensitive. Other than her telling me to go away, we aren't really talking that much at the moment. Hopefully, things would go a little better after a while. What could she possibly be so angry about?  
  
  
August 22  
  
Can't write much. SG-1 believed me, and we're going to board Apophis's ship soon. Ooooh, General Hammond's gonna be so pissed......  
  
  
August 25  
  
Hey again. Three days since we saved the world from destruction. It's strange to think that we have done such a major accomplishment- one that would be recorded as a fantastic event in history books- and no one knews. It's not that fantastic, either. I can say that I sucessfully used up another one of my lives. Got another nickname, too. I swear that Jack is doing his best to try and embarress me in front of a crowd of people.   
  
Things have cleared up with me and Sam, too. We talked after the battle and the party, and she explained that she didn't many people in her life- and I worried her to death when I disappeared. SG-1 guys were all brothers to her. I had said that there has to be more than that, and she denied it.  
  
It took me nearly an hour to get her talking for real. The thought of alternate realities scared her just a little. She didn't know why, since she was scientist and should be very happy to be able to prove the existance of alternate realities. She said that since alternate realities exist, and that the one I went to had me not join the Stargate program, and end up dead somewhere in Eygpt, then what about the rest of them?  
  
She said that there could be realities that she end up a Goa'uld, or where everyone else died and she lived... or anything of her worst nightmares. Except instead of dreaming it, it has a possiblity to be true. I hadn't really thought of it that way. All of a sudden, Sam's words made sense to me. She was worried, and she was scared that something she imagined up would create a universe where that thing happened.  
  
I tried to reassure her, telling her that the only way to create alternate universes was to completely make one up- and that would only stay in the mind, not in reality.   
  
After that (of course), we were called and told that Jack was having this little private party for SG-1. That should be interesting.   
  
One more question: What's a space monkey?  
  
  
August 26  
  
After a while of being angry at my brothers, I finally told them the story about everything. They said they were sorry they weren't able to help, and that they had tried to believe me, but it rang so unbelievable. I said that it was unbelievable that they wouldn't believe me when they all lived in outragous lives.   
  
It wasn't exactly what I had planned on saying to them, but it sure made them very guilty looking. I mean, Ranma and Tenchi have both claimed to have gone to the past. While I don't believe in time travelling, they might have gone to another universe where time was slower than here.   
  
Tobias is finally starting to "really" talk. He's in love with a girl named Rachel, who's also fighting with him against the alien invaders. But he's a hawk and she's a girl... kind of reminds me of those science fiction stories where the boy and girl are kept apart because of duty. Except, duty's not the only thing that's separating Tobias from Rachel. The rest of us could do nothing but wish him the best. He just looked at us strangely, the stayed silent the entire night.  
  
  
August 27  
  
Yes! SG-1 gets a vacation... Jack suggests that we show Teal'c the "wonders of our world". Teal'c looks interested in this, but I know that SG-1 has different ideas when it comes to wonders of the world. Personally, I wouldn't mind a trip to Yosemite, or maybe even local musuems. But knowing Jack, his idea would probably be hockey games or even amusement parks.  
  
Parks with the drops. I hate heights.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I'm not deadly afraid of hieghts. I can tolerate it. But I wouldn't like to be standing at the edge of a cliff anytime soon. Yes, I'm scared of them, but I would go though with that fear for just about anyone. I just have this bad habit of looking down...  
  
Sam says that we sides with showing Teal'c our technological devolpments, seeing how far humans had to go before getting a tiny advantage on the Gou'alds. One thing that Jack and I could agree for vacations: No science doohickeys.   
  
So we agreed on going fishing in the mountains. None of us really got what we wanted, but we were satisfied with the outcomes. A weekend in nature, which was something I suggested, Jack suggested relaxing, and Sam suggested an isolate place. So, why not, fishing?  
  
I still think that Jack did most of what we had to say.  
  
And in the dream world- Tobias hadn't told the rest of us about Rachel before was because of how he knew we would look at him. We might have all had bad lives, but everyone gave each other the same look. A look of pity. Not really pity, since it was more sympathy, but it was still something that Tobias had not wanted.  
  
Oh! Ranma got an A on his English test today. Tenchi and I are still trying to get him interested in other classes- Tenchi kendo, and me in most of the forgiegn languages. But Ranma does have to pick his own perfession.  
  
Note to self- Ranma and Tenchi are having a match today to see who's the better fighter.  
  
  
August 28  
  
Whoa! Rush. Teal'c is a killer fisher, Ranma's the best fighter, and Tenchi is the most skilled person I have ever seen with a sword.  
  
Okay. Start out early. Jack woke the rest of us and snapped with in the middle of talking to Tobias- *groan* Just as he did with Sam, too. Trust me, me and Sam out for blood isn't a good thing. Go ask Jack if you don't believe me.  
  
Sam made breakfast, I made the coffee. Sam can make GREAT pancakes... although her eggs were kinda runny. Won't say that to her, though, since she did try her best. I could see from where I was.  
  
Jack just about dragged the two of us out before we were completely awake. I say just two because Teal'c was already up and going. I don't know just how he can wake up like he does. Gosh. So maybe I've never been a morning person. But neither has Sam.  
  
We went, we fished, we nearly drowned, and we went back. That's how Jack would summorize it. We went fishing, "fly fishing". I'm telling you, waddling in the water at seven in the morning is not fun. It is very cold up in the mountains, and the water feels very sticky there. Forget what people say about it being nice and refreshing. The pnly person there who thought that was Jack.   
  
And the stones there... God! I tripped countless times in there, having everyone tell me that I was scaring the fish away. But the stones are slippery! It's not as if I don't like moss, but I think that the moss hates me.  
  
Anyway, I didn't catch anything today. It was all Teal'c who caught the fish. Who knew that the big guy would have such a talent for fishing? Sam caught this tiny one, but it disappeared before we could cook it. I teased her that it was so small it fell in between the grill. She responded right back. But I think that we had the most fun teasing Jack, who didn't catch any fish at all- like me. Of course, I had an excuse as being a newbie, and Jack had no excuse at all. I do not consider all his "explinations" as an excuse.  
  
Oh, it was fun alright. We had a barbeque with Teal'c's fish, and all ate peacefully, ending the day with a chase in the mountainside. Sam dared me to see if I can roll down the mountain tomorrow. I dared her to go with me. Don't get me wrong, the hill isn't steep at all. In fact, it's the complete opposite. It barely has any slope at all.  
  
Can't forget the fight! Can't ever forget the fight between Ranma and Tenchi. I have never seen anyone move so fast in my life! Ranma's fists were only a blur when he was fighting, and Tenchi's sword techneques were strange but effective. Of course, that's cause Ranma was a very, VERY good martial artists, and Tenchi was Crown Prince of an empire with great swordmanship.  
  
They've actually said that they might be able to teach Tobias and I about how to fight in their ways. That way, we might be able to fool our enemies to thinking us as defenseless. And I might be able to surprise the team a bit. But I don't know... the way the two described their training, it sounded brutal. Does it hurt in a dream? I wonder.  
  
The conclusion to Tenchi and Ranma's fight: Ranma was the better fighter, Tenchi was the better swordman. Of course, they both said that they never resorted to their special attacks. Ranma said that he might be able to find a way to show us his special attacks in his dreams, but Tenchi said that he can't use his ultimate attack unless he was truely in danger.  
  
Tobias seemed more quiet than usual. I tried talking to him. He just said that his life was getting a bit more complicated, and that he would tell the rest of us when he was ready. I said that we were all there for him, anytime he wanted to talk. That we were willing to listen to the problem before it was over.   
  
I suppose that's what we were there for. To bear each other's problems, and know that someone knows... but not someone who would tell. Who would be able to tell.   
  
I just wish that Tobias would be able to trust us soon. He really is starting to remind me of... me.  
  
  
August 29  
  
Oh, ouch. Ouch, ouch, ouch.  
  
My fault of course. And Sam's all worried about me. We were rolling down the mountain, and I wasn't really looking at where I was heading. I went straight into a patch of these posionous grass. Litterally. It's almost like posion ivy, except it doesn't itch, it stings. Almost like a bee's sting. Not that bad, though, fortunately. Cause I'm all covered in it.  
  
Sam was apologizing for bringing me into that dare for the last hour. I kept trying to tell her that I made the decision to come, so it wasn't her fault at all. I should have been watching where I was going.  
  
A bit hard while rolling, but it's possible. And I should have done that.  
  
Jack is going to give me *such* a hard time when he comes back. He's out looking for wood for the fireplace right now. Sam and I got back just after he left. He will never forgive me for this little stunt... especially since this vacation was just starting to work.   
  
Teal'c's hanging around, asking if I need anything every minute. I can tell he's concerned. Amused, also. He knows it won't kill me. It's just really annoying. Kinda like the feeling you get when your leg feel asleep, and then it's trying to wake up. Everytime you move, it's monsterous tingling all over.  
  
Oh, here's Sam. She's talking about hiding me when Jack comes back, just till the swell wears down. It's already going down, but the stinging hasn't. I'm sure he'll notice when I start walking and wincing at the same time.  
  
But then, it's Sam. She might think up a way to get Jack not to notice. I doubt it, but she's amazed me with her ideas before.  
  
I've talked to Tobias again. He still won't tell- so I made a deal with him to tell *someone* in the next two days. I'm not saying my part of the deal yet, but others will find out about it soon enough.  
  
Ranma's training me in self-defense today. Falling HURTS, even in a dream. Of course, I can't feel it as soon as I wake up, and he says that I shouldn't have to go through the endurance training since I'm already pretty strong with my daily tracks and that those kind of training won't help in dreams, anyway.  
  
So I'm going straight for the hand-to-hand combact soon. Probably next week. Tenchi recommnds that I take up some kind of weapon, since I don't seem to be the one who would really be able to fight empty-handed. I don't know... me with a weapon? Sure, I carry the gun around on the missions since Jack ordered it, but I don't really use it.  
  
Oh no! Jack's coming back! Better go hide.  
  
  
September 4  
  
It's been a few days. I've had a lot to think about. Where should I start?  
  
Well, Tobias has been offered by a being called the Ellimist to be able to get his human form back. He's always wanted it, but now that the offer is dangling in front of him, he doesn't know whether to accept it or not. I think I understand the feeling, although not the situation. Having a journey to travel and a goal to achieve makes everything worthwhile. But Tobias has reaching one end of his travels and he doesn't know whether to go on or take another road.   
  
I sympathize. It will be the same feeling that I'll get when I get Sha're back to me. I really don't want to leave SG-1, but I love Sha're with all my heart and soul, and if she wants to stay on Abydos, then I can't leave her again.   
  
I've just found out that the dreams can reach anywhere. SG-1 was stuck at a prision named Haduante for a few days (hense not being about to write) yet I was still being trained in my dreams. Couldn't really put any moves to use, though. Haven't learned enough yet. Almost got kill, yada, yada, yada.  
  
Jack says that I won the fight against that big guy in prision. I don't think so- I mean, I don't remember anything. Ranma's lessons couldn't have settled so quickly... he didn't even teach me that much yet! Besides, it could be because of Lydia... the Destroyer of Worlds. Someone who we let out in our haste to escape that prision.  
  
It's funny, but I'm actually learning a lot under Ranma. He's not the best of all teachers, but he tries. I'm his first student, so he's trying very hard to get me to understand what he's doing. He thinks I'm doing very well, just a bit slow. I told him that he should be able to do better with his other students then since I nothing zip about fighting.  
  
Tenchi's giving me lessons on handling weapons. He still thinks I should choose a weapon. But what? So far, the only ones to have benefitted from the dreams are Ranma and I. Tenchi says that having someone listen to him is already the greatest gift in the world, and that we can't possible give him any better of a gift, but I think that we should be able to rummage something up.   
  
Tobias is really starting to open up. I think that by now he's finally realized that we aren't going anywhere, and that we just might be able to help. I'm glad. He really does have the world on his shoulders, and we just might be able to take some of that weight off.  
  
He's not ready to talk, though. I hope he's ready to write something down. Probably start a journal like this one. If he can't talk, then he might be able to write it down. In fact, I can advise that. All I need to do is write something to him. How do I start...?  
  
"People make mistakes. Their mistakes come back to haunt them. Everyone has made a mistake that they regretted before, no matter where you are, who you are, or how old you are.  
  
"But there's always someone to help. It may be that person across the street, the nice lady selling flowers in the corner, that man who's sitting behind the counter of the small shop. Looks are decieving. If there's something that you can't tell people who know you, then walk somewhere far. Far and away where no one has heard of you. Then start talking. Some will listen, some will not. The worst they can do is walk away while you're talking. But most won't. They'll listen. They won't judge, or criticize. They don't know you, or any of your bad habits. So there will be no reason for them to pity you.   
  
"You can talk and bear the knowladge that somone knows.  
  
"Maybe this is why we were all brought together in a dream. Although we're not the people who has never heard of your name, we have no right to judge you. We don't want to judge you. All four of us here has problems. Problems that we are willing to share with each other.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're an alien prince from another planet, an isolate martial artists who has lead no previous life, a geeky lingist who's been given a second chance, or a human boy trapped in the body of a hawk. Chances are, you'll find someone to listen to you.  
  
"Lucky you, you have three who are willing to- just a dream away."  
  
  
Fin. I don't really expect feedback on this, but it was just a little kit I felt like doing... 


End file.
